wheels on the bus
by chata
Summary: -AU- ‘Cause in high school, nothing is ever as it seems. 06. NaruHina. Diary, he asked to borrow a pencil. I tried really hard not to faint. I really did.
1. we'll never let you win

wheels on the bus

**Digest:** "Who the hell does this pink-haired freak think she is?"

**Declare: **Each chapter is going to be about a different pairing, but each story will take place in the same high school. This chapter is in Sasuke's P.O.V.

**Dedicate: **Special thanks to my brother, Zan, for looking this over and to Gabo 1602 for being awesome.

**Disclaim: **I only own the plot.

* * *

-

-

**Sasuke**_Sakura_

-

-

* * *

**C h a p t e r - O n e **

**Me Against the World**

_I'm a nightmare, a disaster_

_That's what they'd always say_

_I'm a lost cause, not a hero_

_But I'll make it on my own_

_I've gotta prove them wrong_

_Me against the world_

-Me Against the World by Simple Plan

-

* * *

"She's hot."

"I agree."

I roll my eyes. The dumbasses that have dubbed themselves my 'friends' are pissing me off. Again. What else is new?

"Damn, Bastard! She's checking _you_ out!"

"Dude, you should go for it!"

I growl. They're acting like this is something new. Please. What girl _doesn't_ check me out?

The Idiot sighs before stuffing more ramen in his overly large mouth. He starts to speak, but I'm too distracted watching the pieces of ramen fly out of his mouth to actually listen to what he's saying. If any of that shit hits me, I'm going to kill him...

"- and therefore, I've decided that you're gay for me."

I blink a few times, registering what he just said. "..._What_?"

All three of them start laughing. Kiba chokes out, "That totally got his attention!"

"Why the fuck would I be gay for _you_?" I snarl.

The Idiot looks smug. "So who are you gay for? Gaara?" A low growl is emitted from the redhead. I narrow my eyes at the Idiot. His smirk widens. "I'm kind of insulted that you're not gay for me, Bastard. What is it? Am I too pretty for you?"

I punch him.

When the Idiot stands back up, I try not to look too proud of myself when he's rubbing his already bruising cheek. He once told me people think he gets into gang fights since he's always bruised. They're giving a large group of imaginary people credit for something I do by myself. Is that an insult or a compliment?

"Geez, you're such a bastard." He scowls. His expression immediately changes to a sly smile. "You know, I can totally forgive you if you let me see your essay for Kakashi-sensei."

Tch. This is just like the Idiot. We had all of summer to do the essay for homeroom, and he waits until the week before school starts. And I completely forgot about it. Shit. I abruptly stand up, grab my board, and walk away.

"Oi! You where're you going?" He shouts at me.

"None of your business." I shout over my shoulder. I need to get the library. I haven't even done the research for it yet. It's a project on ninjas. How stupid. Why do I care about nonexistent people?

I walk out of the cafe we were just at. It's called _Oto_. It's almost like our unofficial hangout. It's small, dirty, and they let us smoke. It's perfect. We're usually the only 'normal' people there, if you'd call the four of us 'normal.' I think it's a drug-trafficking pit stop or something. We've been offered a joint more times by random strangers than the Idiot can count.

I drop my skateboard and start heading towards the library. People move out of the way for me, like they think I'd run them over. Idiots. Why would I do that? It might break my board.

* * *

It takes me ten minutes to reach the library. I caught five old ladies glaring at me. What? Do they want every guy in our generation to wear colourful pants and shirts that say, "Save the Animals"? I'd rather die.

I get off my skateboard at walk into the library. It's completely silent. It's really weird. I guess I'm just used to the Idiot's inability to shut up. I like it. I start looking around, searching for the stupid books I'll need. Damn it, why the fuck didn't I remember to do it? Oh, yeah. The Idiot was too busy talking about his nonexistent love-life when Kakashi-sensei assigned the homework. Dumbass. I blame him.

I walk aimlessly through the aisles, hoping the book I'm looking for magically flies into my hands. Or someone just hands it to me.

"Umm... Excuse me?" I hear someone say behind me. I turn around. The girl that just spoke I've seen in a couple of my classes last year, but I can't remember what her name is. I don't usually pay attention to the people around me, but she has fucking _pink_ hair. She's also is probably wearing more colours than I have seen collectively in my entire life. What the hell does this freak want? I raise an eyebrow at her.

Her smile turns sarcastic. "Nice. I adore your social skills. But if you don't mind, you're taking up the entire isle. You know this is a _library_, right? Not a skateboarding rink?" Her eyes shift to my board that I'm holding limply in my right arm.

...What the hell? Who does this pink-haired freak think she is!?

"If this is a library," I mock her words, "Then why are you dressed like you come from the circus?"

Her eyes widen slightly before looking down at the clothes she's wearing. She smiles before looking me straight in the eye. She let's out a soft giggle. "Touché."

I smirk and move out of her way. While she passes, she looks at me again before letting out another giggle. "So what are you doing here?" She asks, turning around to face me. "You look kind of lost."

..Why is she still talking to me? "I'm not." I growl out.

This time she raises an eyebrow. "Oh?"

What does she want me to do? _Talk _to her? Girls in her little clique run at the sight of me, and she actually is encouraging conversation. Where's the Idiot when I need him? He's good at getting me out of these situations. Maybe if I ignore her, she'll go away. I start walking in the opposite direction.

"Wait!" I hear her call behind me. I keep on walking. "Have you done Kakashi-sensei's essay yet?"

I freeze. I glance at her over my shoulder. She looks triumphant. She points to her right. "Three aisles over."

... This isn't exactly someone handing the book to me, but it's good enough. I don't bother thanking her and walk to the aisle she mentioned. Now... to find the right book. I look down the aisle. Every book in this shelf is about fucking ninjas. Great. Where to start? I reach out and grab the nearest book.

"You know," the pink-haired girl says, coming to stand beside me. "The best one is this one." She stands on her toes, trying to reach it.

"Do you need a latter?" I say mockingly.

She smiles sweetly. "Or you could stop acting like a jerk and get it for me." I narrow my eyes, but get it for her anyway. "Thanks!" She says, handing the book to me. "This has all the information you'll need, so you don't need to check out anything else."

I put the original book I got back before walking to the check-out line. As I approach the counter, the librarian looks be up and down, frowning slightly.

Tch.

I silently hand her my book and reach into my back pocket, grabbing my wallet. I start searching through it for my library card. Money... credit cards... ramen coupons... more money... Shit. It's not in here. I grit my teeth in annoyance.

"Forgot you're card?" I look behind me. The girl is standing behind me in line. When the hell did she get there?

"Are you following me?" I ask her.

She raises her eyebrows. "No, I'm not. What? Is your ego so large that you automatically assume that I'm stalking you?"

...What do you say to that? Especially when it's true? I scowl at her. Wow, great comeback, Sasuke. Real good.

She let's out a light laugh before handing the librarian a book and her own librarian card. "Can you please check his out with mine?" She asks.

"Is that all, Sakura?" The librarian asks the girl. _Sakura._ So that's what her name is.

"Yes, ma'am." Sakura says brightly. She then turns to me. "Now, listen. You have two weeks to return this. T-W-O W-E-E-K-S. I know your sense of time is a little off since you're always late for class, but you need to return this _on time_. Okay?" She says as though she's talking to a two year-old.

I calmly take the book from her the librarian, ignoring Sakura's diss. "See you later, Sasuke!" I hear her call.

I can't _wait_.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**TBC**

**-**

**-**

* * *

**Disclose:** For those of you who didn't catch it, Sasuke was being sarcastic at the end. I also got inspiration from this chapter from a story my friend told me about in one of the _Chicken Soup for the Teenage Soul _books called 'Never Been Dissed.'

-

_**Coming Soon...**_

02. NaruHina. Diary, I'm in love. I wish I knew what his name was.

-

_Review, please. I like hearing what you think :)_


	2. hands are shaking cold

wheels on the bus

**Digest:** Diary, I'm in love. I wish I knew what his name was.

**Dedicate: **Thanks Zan for looking this over! And this is to everyone who favourited this story, put it on story alerts, and reviewed!

**Disclaim: **I only own the plot.

* * *

-

-

**Naruto**_Hinata_

-

-

* * *

**C h a p t e r – T w o**

**Move Along**

_When all you've got to keep it strong, _

_Move along, move along, _

_Like I know ya to. _

_And even when your hope is gone,_

_Move along, move along,_

_Just to make it through, _

_Move along._

-Move Along by the All-American Rejects

-

* * *

**Friday, August 1st**

Dear Diary,

I knew it.

I knew this was going to happen. It was only a matter of time. But still, I wished it wouldn't come down to this. Daddy has never really liked the school here in Suna, but I hoped that he would never feel the need to send me to boarding school.

I was wrong. I leave in two weeks. I'll be going to the same school as my cousin, Neji, in Konoha. Daddy said the school's famous for its art and athletic programs. I think he was trying to reassure me that I'll be fine.

It didn't work.

I mean, my whole life is here! My friends live here! What will they say when I tell them I'm _moving_? I guess Chouji will be alright. He had tons of friends. And Shino has Chouji, so I think he'll be alright.

I'm pretty sure Chouji's best friend goes Leaf Academy, the school I'll be going to. Maybe I can contact him? Then I'll at least know one person there!

Love,

_Hinata_

* * *

**Saturday, August 2nd**

Dear Diary,

I told them.

They looked so sad. I started to cry. Chouji hugged me and told me not cry. He said that I'll make plenty of friends, snag the most popular guy in school, elope with him, and have plenty of babies.

Shino said I turned the colour of a strawberry. He also said that I'm easy to get along with, and assured me that I'll be fine.

-

Chouji gave me Shikamaru's e-mail. I want to send him an e-mail, but it will be awkward. "Hello! My name is Hinata. I'm friends with Chouji. He told me that you go to Leaf Academy, and I'll be going there this year."

I actually like that. It's a good start. But what do I say after?

_-Hinata_

* * *

**Wednesday, August 13th**

Dear Diary,

Today Shino threw a surprise Going-Away party for me. I was definitely surprised. It was a lot of fun.

Chouji and He put their money together and bought me a new skateboard. Shino spray painted the bottom himself. It looks amazing. It's a collage of all these different symbols, and each represents something. There's a bug for Shino, a frying pan for Chouji, and a flame for me. It's the most amazing present I've every gotten. I was so happy I cried.

We all went to the skateboard park after, where Chouji tried to show me one of his new moves. He fell and broke his wrist. I feel terrible. It was my entire fault. If he hadn't tried to show me the trick, he wouldn't have fallen.

He told me not to worry. He seemed sincere, so now I'm feeling less guilty.

_-Hinata_

* * *

**Saturday, August 23rd**

Dear Diary,

I'm on the plane as I write this. I have butterflies in my stomach. I'm scared.

Neji can't pick me up, so Shikamaru is instead. I e-mailed him and he seems very nice. Just like Chouji said. He's going to drive me to the dorm, where I can get settled in for two days until school starts. Which is on Monday.

The more I think about it, the more nervous I get. I've never been to a new school before! I've always gone to the same school. What if the people there don't like me?

No.

I just need to relax. Shino and Chouji were right- under all the stuttering, I'm a nice person. Nice people are easy to get along with.

Right?

-

I'm in the new dorm now. Shikamaru was just as nice as Chouji said he was, and as nice as he sounded in the e-mails. He gave me a tour of the school, and brought me to my dorm. I have a roommate. Her name is Sakura. She's really pretty. She has pink hair that reaches her shoulders and bright green eyes. She's nice, and has been telling me all about the school.

She told me who's nice and who to stay away from; who's popular and who's not, which teachers are cool and which are on the verge of being pedophiles.

I started telling her everything about Suna. How it's too hot. How I always burn, never tan. How there are always sand storms. I told her about Shino's fetish with bugs and Chouji's love of cooking. Sakura listened the whole time, adding comments and telling her own stories. I can't remember the last time I spoke so much at one moment. Usually it's Chouji that speaks.

Sakura said she's not very good friends with Shikamaru, but her best friend, I think her name was Ino, is going out with him.

Tomorrow Sakura is going to introduce me to her friends. I'm excited.

Sincerely,

_-Hinata_

* * *

**Sunday, August 24th**

Dear Diary,

Today was amazing. I couldn't have asked for more- being in the same school as such incredible people.

Sakura introduced me to her friends- Ino, Tenten, and Karin. Tenten and Karin are a year older than us, so they're graduating this year. We just really hung around and talked the whole day. It was kind of strange, actually. None of my friends in Suna were really 'sit and talk' people. We were always doing something, we could never sit still. So to just sit for hours, eating the cafeteria food (which is actually really good, Chouji would be proud) and talking about girl things was nice for a change.

We mainly spoke about boys. Ino is kind of boy-crazy I guess. She then started talking for an hour about the student counsellor. I don't understand, I thought she had a boyfriend? And wouldn't this guy be considered a teacher?

Tenten is friends with Neji, so I got his number from her and called him. He said he's happy I'm friends with 'Tenten's lot' and that he was scared I was going to hang out with the skaters and drug-addicts. He also said that he's going to meet me in the lobby at 7:00 tomorrow to get my schedule and to show me where all my classrooms are.

I can't wait for tomorrow!

Lots of Love,

_-Hinata_

-

For dinner, I met Neji at the cafeteria.

**He** was standing in front of me, with Neji behind me. **He** turned to look at me, and said with the biggest smile I've ever seen, "Wow. You have, like, the prettiest eyes ever."

And I've always hated my eyes.

Neji threatened to get a restraining order if **he** didn't stop flirting with me. **He** said he wasn't flirting, that** he** was stating the truth. **He** said it so sincerely I'm positive I put Karin's hair colour to shame. A scary looking boy in front of **him** told **him** to shut up and stop scaring the new people.

Whenever I close my eyes, I see **his **blond hair,** his** mesmerizing cerulean eyes, **his **smile...

I wish I knew what **his **name was.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**TBC**

**-**

**-**

* * *

_**Coming Soon...**_

03. ShikaIno, Sai. "I really don't like you." He regarded her blankly. "That's not required."

-

_Please review! They motivate me to write!_


	3. but i can't let you go

wheels on the bus

**Digest:** ShikaIno, Sai. "I really don't like you." He regarded her blankly. "That's not required."

**Declare: **I am _so _sorry this took so long to come out! I was staying at my great aunt's house that doesn't have internet, and all available wifi connections were secured so I couldn't freeload off of anyone! I mean, _ugh! _Why do people have to be so _smart _sometimes!? But on a happier note, I had all that time to write, so now I have the next couple chapters written. So as long as I have internet, they next updates should be relatively fast! Also, there's an **important author's note at the bottom. **So please don't miss that!

**Dedicate: **Thanks Zan (again). And thanks to everyone who favourited this story, put it on story alerts, and reviewed! You guys totally make my day!

**Disclaim: **I only own the plot.

* * *

-

-

**Shikamaru**_Ino_; **Sai**

-

-

* * *

**C h a p t e r – T h r e e**

**My Life Would Suck Without You**

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah_

_Forever united here somehow, yeah_

_You got a piece of me_

_And honestly_

_My life (my life) _

_Would suck (would suck) _

_Without you_

-My Life Would Suck Without You by Kelly Clarkson

-

* * *

Ino smirked.

All the boys were gawking. All the girls were glaring at her enviously. She walked with her head held high and her shoulders rolled back. Her new clothes were clinging to her perfectly, her summer tan was even, and she was having a good hair day. The blonde couldn't help but feel some sick satisfaction that she looked better then everyone she saw.

Because, on the first day of school, she _had _to look her best.

The girl squinted her azure eyes, searching for a familiar face. Sakura had told her multiple times that she should go get her eyes checked, but that wasn't an option. Karin could pull off the 'sexy librarian' look, but the blonde knew she couldn't. Glasses plus Ino equals _no!_

But where _were _her friends? They had decided to meet in front of the office so they could get their new schedules, and they _were not there_. Her eyes flickered towards the clock the hung above the door. It was 8:00. For once, the blonde was on time. She could imagine Tenten oversleeping, and she could see Karin being so caught up in texting Suigetsu that she wouldn't notice the time... But _Sakura_? Miss Punctuality? And Hinata, although they had only met a few days prior, Ino imagined that she also wasn't one to be late. Seriously, Kakashi-sensei was a worse example than she had originally thought.

She waited for a couple more minutes, idly tapping her foot on the ground before she abruptly stopped. She would ruin her beautiful new shoes that she bought over the summer if she kept doing that. She had spent the summer at her aunt's beach house with her cousin, Deidara. Although Deidara had plenty of gorgeous friends that Ino would have gladly hooked up with, she had a boyfriend. And speaking of said boyfriend, where the hell was Shikamaru? Honestly, her friends had seen him, _Hinata _had seen him, and somehow he couldn't find time in his busy schedule ('cause cloud watching was _so _difficult) to send her a text message?

They would be having a nice, long chat about what his position as 'the boyfriend' required him to do. Once she saw him again. Whenever that was.

Giving up on waiting, the girl turned to walk into the office so she could get her own schedule. The blonde's friends could fend for themselves after ditching her. She turned around to walk into the office before spying a familiar pineapple shaped head.

Shikamaru.

Ino felt a smile creep onto her face before it turned into a full out grin. She raised her hand arm to wave before she saw something that made her heart stop. He was speaking... to_ Temari!_

He had the decency to ask Temari about her summer, but not _her? _His _girlfriend?_

Her arm slowly came down to her side, her fist clenched into a tight ball. What the hell was going on? Ino took a step forward, ready to demand for an answer, before she froze. What if she got into a fight with Temari? A _catfight_? No, Ino fought for _no one_. Boys fought for _her_, not the other way around.

With a plan already forming in her mind, she turned around, and started walking in the opposite direction.

* * *

"Good morning Sai-sensei!" Ino sang as she waltzed into the office.

Sai looked up from his already growing pile of paper work. The young blonde had already taken a seat in front of his desk and was smiling expectantly at him. "Yes, Miss Yamanaka?"

If possible, her smile grew wider as she leaned forward, giving the man a very good view of her tan line. "I need your help."

Sai's eyes darted back to her face. "With...?"

She giggled lightly before leaning back into her seat. "To help me get Shikamaru back. You see," her expression turned sour, "_Temari _decided to be a bitch, and is flirting with him. Again. What else is new?"

The dark haired man stared at her. "Please refrain from calling Miss Sabaku any profanities, Miss Yamanaka. And if you and Mr. Nara are currently in a disagreement, as your student counsellor, the only thing I can do is give advice. It would be unprofessional of me to interfere in your relationship."

The blonde's azure eyes narrowed into slits. "But you _have _to help me."

The counsellor let out a sigh. "I _am _helping you-"

"-No, your not! Do you not understand?" She said, ecstatic. "We're _dating_. How the fuck-"

"-Language, Yamanaka."

"- Can he just let that bitch be all over him! It doesn't make any sense! _I'm _the only one that's allowed to flirt with him! Me, okay? ME!" She paused, taking a shaky breath. "We're like Romeo and Juliet! Only without the family conflict, and the whole 'dying' part."

Sai blinked at her. "I was under the impression Romeo and Juliet loved each other."

"Sai-sensei." The blonde said, shaking her head, conveniently ignoring his jab. "We _are _in love."

The counsellor just looked at her.

"I mean, look at me. How can he _not_ love me?"

Sai ran a hand through his hair before crossing both arms in front of his chest. "Miss Yamanaka, your beauty does not guarantee requited love. It's very ignorant of you to think like that."

Her mood darkened immediately. "You know, sometimes, I _really_ don't like you."

He regarded her blankly. "That's not required. I'm here to help, not to become best friends with you. If you want to bask in self pity, I suggest you buy some ice cream and watch romantic comedies. I believe that's what most females do when they are feeling depressed."

"Have I ever told you how much you suck at giving advice?" Ino said icily.

"Yes, you have." Sai said deadpanned. "And yet you keep coming back."

The blonde let out an exasperated breath before burying her head in her hands. "That's because you give the best advice in the whole fricken world."

"Now you're contradicting yourself."

The girl smiled slightly before it turned to a straight-out frown. "Why is it _we _don't talk like this?"

The counsellor furrowed his eyebrows. "Miss Yamanaka, I'm afraid I don't know what you mean..."

"Shikamaru and I!" She cried. "How come _we _don't talk like this? I mean, I can talk to you like I talk to Sakura, or any of my other friends, or any other _guy _for that matter, but I can't speak to him like this! I hate him. No, I _despise_ him. Next time I see him, I will rip out his spine and shove it so far up his ass he will _taste _it."

He looked at her through dark bangs. She had fallen into silence; thoughtfully chewing on her lower lip. "Actually, on second thought, I can't rip his spine out." She said suddenly. "Shoving his spine up his ass will require me taking his pants off, and I'll get distracted. 'Cause he looks so hot in just his boxers..."

"Miss Yamanaka." The dark haired man said firmly. "As much as I enjoy hearing how attractive you find Mr. Nara, I strongly suggest you speak to him about your disagreement."

"No!" the girl shrieked. "That is not an option!"

Sai looked directly into her eyes, and said very seriously, "Miss Yamanaka, how do you expect to maintain a relationship with Mr. Nara if you don't communicate?"

"But I-"

The counsellor shook his head, smiling slightly. "Trust me, _Ino_, this is the best course of action. When have I ever been wrong?"

"That's just your ego speaking, not your brain." She muttered darkly. She then stood up slowly, sighing in defeat. "Are you sure about this?"

The man shot her one of his infamous smiles. "_Yes_. Everything will work out. Don't worry."

Ino rolled her eyes as she made her way towards the door. "You always say that. Whatever. Thanks for your 'help,' Sai-sensei!" she said before disappearing into the hallway.

Sai continued to smile after her before turning back to his paper work.

* * *

As Ino strode out of the High School Counsellor's office, she immediately spotted a head of bubblegum-pink hair. "FOREHEAD!" the blonde shouted at the top of her lungs.

Sakura visibly cringed from the loudness before turning around. The pink haired girl waited for her best friend to reach her before demanding, "Where were you?"

Ino's jaw dropped. "Excuse me? _I _was waiting for you guys in front of office at eight o'clock, like we agreed on. Where were _you_?"

Sakura let out a slight giggle. "Pig, didn't you get the text I sent you? We changed the time to _seven _o'clock so we could show Hinata around the school. And since you failed to show your chubby little face, I got your schedule for you!" She said brightly before shoving the piece of paper in the blondes face.

Ino huffed angrily before snatching the offending piece of paper out of her best friend's hands. "I never got a text from you." She grumbled angrily. However, she still took her phone out, just to make sure.

Ino's eyes widened.

It.

Was.

_Off!_

Sakura let out an airy laugh as Ino turned it on. "Nice work, Pig!"

"Shush." The blonde bit back. Her phone played a familiar ringtone, signalling that she had a missed text message.

Ino hastily clicked on it, wanting to see what her best friend had written. A smile found its way onto Ino's lips as she read the text message. "Oi, Forehead. Let's get to homeroom before we're late." She said, finally looking up from her phone.

"Oh, okay." Sakura said. "Geez, but I still think you should switch to _my _homeroom. I mean, Kakashi-sensei is _way _more awesome than Asuma-sensei and you _know it_!"

Ino giggled lightly. She would never change her homeroom class, not in a million years.

-

-

-

**25.08.08**

**08:25 AM**

**From:** ShikamaruN

**To:** xXUberSexyInoXx

Come to homeroom, you troublesome woman.

I want to know how your summer was.

-

-

-

-

**TBC**

-

-

* * *

**Disclose:** I actually have a favour to ask you wondrous reviewers: _what pairings should I make this fic have?_ If you guys could vote, I would _really _appreciate it. The options you could choose from are:

InoxGaara

InoxKiba

InoxShikamaru

TemarixShikamaru

TemarixKiba

TemarixHidan

If you guys could **vote** **in a review**, that would be amazing!

-

_**Coming Soon...**_

04. SuiKar. "i hate you." "why?" "you know why!" "i do?"


	4. i like my coffee black

wheels on the bus

**Digest: **"i hate you." "why?" "you know why!" "...i do?"

**Declare: **Sorry it took awhile. I would have had this up a couple days ago, but I got distracted (can anyone say _Death Note?_)

**Dedicate: **To my lovely reviewers (and I _guess _Zan ;P)

**Disclaim: **I only own the plot.

* * *

-

-

**Suigetsu**_Karin_

-

-

* * *

**C h a p t e r – F o u r**

**Shut Me Up**

_I can't wait for you to shut me up_

_And make me hip like badass_

_I can't wait for you to shut me up_

_Shut it up_

_I can't wait for you to shut me up_

_And make me hip like badass_

_I can't wait for you to shut me up_

_Shut it up  
_

-Shut Me Up by Mindless Self Indulgence

-

* * *

**28.08.08**

**06:40 AM**

**From:** Shark-boy

**To:** StrawberryShortCake

Rise and shine 4eyes

-

-

-

**28.08.08 **

**06:42 AM**

**From:** StrawberryShortCake

**To:** Shark-boy

I was already awake.

You woke my roommate up.

-

-

-

**28.08.08**

**06:43 AM**

**From:** Shark-boy

**To:** StrawberryShortCake

o… tell tenten not to kill me :)

-

-

-

**28.08.08**

**06:44 AM**

**From: **StrawberryShortCake

**To:** Shark-boy

Shes not going to kill you

-

-

-

**28.08.08**

**06:45 AM**

**From:** Shark-boy

**To:** StrawberryShortCake

O, good!

-

-

-

**28.08.08**

**06:46 AM**

**From: **StrawberryShortCake

**To:** Shark-boy

I am

-

-

-

**28.08.08**

**06:47 AM**

**From:** Shark-boy

**To:** StrawberryShortCake

huh

-

-

-

**28.08.08**

**06:48**** AM**

**From: **StrawberryShortCake

**To:** Shark-boy

I hate you.

-

-

-

**28.08.08**

**06:48 AM**

**From:** Shark-boy

**To:** StrawberryShortCake

… y?

-

-

-

**28.08.08 **

**06:49 AM**

**From: **StrawberryShortCake

**To:** Shark-boy

You know why!

-

-

-

**28.08.08**

**06:50 AM**

**From:** Shark-boy

**To:** StrawberryShortCake

I do?

-

-

-

**28.08.08 **

**06:55 AM**

**From:** Shark-boy

**To:** StrawberryShortCake

Karin! Answer me!

-

-

-

**28.08.08**

**07:01 AM**

**From:** Shark-boy

**To:** StrawberryShortCake

Fine, im sorry.

Will u talk 2 me now?

-

-

-

**28.08.08**

**07:01 AM**

**From: **StrawberryShortCake

**To:** Shark-boy

NO!

-

-

-

**28.08.08**

**07:02 AM**

**From:** Shark-boy

**To:** StrawberryShortCake

Ha! U just did!

-

-

-

**28.08.08**

**07:10 AM**

**From:** Shark-boy

**To:** StrawberryShortCake

K, tht wasnt funny.

Im sorry.

-

-

-

**28.08.08**

**07:15 AM**

**From:** Shark-boy

**To:** StrawberryShortCake

Actually, no.

I havnt done anythin wrong.

Its U tht shud b apologizing!

-

-

-

**28.08.08**

**07:15 AM**

**From: **StrawberryShortCake

**To:** Shark-boy

Excuse me?

Were u dropped on your head when you were a child?

Or has all the chlorine from the pool damaged your brain?

-

-

-

**28.08.08**

**07:16 AM**

**From:** Shark-boy

**To:** StrawberryShortCake

Just tell me wht ive fuckin done

-

-

-

**28.08.08**

**07:16 AM**

**From: **StrawberryShortCake

**To:** Shark-boy

FORGET IT! Go fuck yourself!

-

-

-

**28.08.08**

**07:17 AM**

**From:** Shark-boy

**To:** StrawberryShortCake

Karin…

-

-

-

**28.08.08**

**07:30 AM**

**From:** Shark-boy

**To:** StrawberryShortCake

Wht r u wearing

-

-

-

**28.08.08**

**07:30 AM**

**From: **StrawberryShortCake

**To:** Shark-boy

Im not having phone sex with you.

-

-

-

**28.08.08**

**07:31 AM**

**From:** Shark-boy

**To:** StrawberryShortCake

Im wearin the boxers u got me 4 my bday

-

-

-

**28.08.08**

**07:35 AM**

**From:** Shark-boy

**To:** StrawberryShortCake

They look sexy wit my six pack

-

-

-

**28.08.08**

**07:40 AM**

**From:** Shark-boy

**To:** StrawberryShortCake

Am i turning u on?

-

-

-

**28.08.08**

**07:41 AM**

**From: **StrawberryShortCake

**To:** Shark-boy

No.

-

-

-

**28.08.08**

**07:41 AM**

**From:** Shark-boy

**To:** StrawberryShortCake

Damn

-

-

-

**28.08.08**

**08:00 AM**

**From: **StrawberryShortCake

**To:** Shark-boy

Who do you have first?

-

-

-

**28.08.08**

**08:00 AM**

**From:** Shark-boy

**To:** StrawberryShortCake

Gai

-

-

-

**28.08.08**

**08:01 AM**

**From: **StrawberryShortCake

**To:** Shark-boy

HA!

-

-

-

**28.08.08**

**08:01 AM**

**From:** Shark-boy

**To:** StrawberryShortCake

Fuck u.

Who do u have first?

-

-

-

**28.08.08**

**08:02 AM**

**From: **StrawberryShortCake

**To:** Shark-boy

… Orochimaru

-

-

-

**28.08.08**

**08:02 AM**

**From:** Shark-boy

**To:** StrawberryShortCake

xD

-

-

-

**28.08.08**

**08:03 AM**

**From: **StrawberryShortCake

**To:** Shark-boy

SHUT UP! HES A GOOD TEACHER!

-

-

-

**28.08.08**

**08:04 AM**

**From:** Shark-boy

**To:** StrawberryShortCake

Looking past the pedofilia, i guess u can say tht

-

-

-

**28.08.08**

**08:04 AM**

**From: **StrawberryShortCake

**To:** Shark-boy

Hes not a pedophile!

-

-

-

**28.08.08**

**08:05 AM**

**From:** Shark-boy

**To:** StrawberryShortCake

I swear he gives me the LOOK

-

-

-

**28.08.08**

**08:05 AM**

**From: **StrawberryShortCake

**To:** Shark-boy

You say that about EVERYONE

-

-

-

**28.08.08**

**08:06 AM**

**From:** Shark-boy

**To:** StrawberryShortCake

Karin, im a sexy beast.

I get the LOOK all the time, by everyone

-

-

-

**28.08.08**

**08:06 AM**

**From: **StrawberryShortCake

**To:** Shark-boy

And you call ME blind

Why am i still talking to you?

-

-

-

**28.08.08**

**08:07 AM**

**From: **Shark-boy

**To: **StrawberryShortCake

Im goin 2 ignore u, babe

(idk)

-

-

-

**28.08.08**

**08:08 AM**

**From: **StrawberryShortCake

**To:** Shark-boy

Convenient.

Perhaps if you ignored everyone else, you wouldnt come to the wrong conclusions about looks they may or may not give you

-

-

-

**28.08.08**

**08:08 AM**

**From:** Shark-boy

**To:** StrawberryShortCake

R u implying something

-

-

-

**28.08.08**

**08:09 AM**

**From: **StrawberryShortCake

**To:** Shark-boy

NO, what could have POSSIBLY given you that idea?

-

-

-

**28.08.08**

**08:09 AM**

**From:** Shark-boy

**To:** StrawberryShortCake

Aww.. ur so cute when ur a bitch!

-

-

-

**28.08.08**

**08:10 AM**

**From: **StrawberryShortCake

**To:** Shark-boy

And youre adorable when youre smart

-

-

-

**28.08.08**

**08:11 AM**

**From:** Shark-boy

**To:** StrawberryShortCake

Thank you :)

I didnt no u felt tht way bout me!

Ive never thot bout dating u, but I guess it wuldnt b so bad…

-

-

-

**28.08.08**

**08:17 AM**

**From: **Shark-boy

**To:** StrawberryShortCake

Karin?

-

-

-

**28.08.08**

**08:17 AM**

**From: **StrawberryShortCake

**To:** Shark-boy

What the FUCK do you WANT?

-

-

-

**28.08.08**

**08:18 AM**

**From: **Shark-boy

**To:** StrawberryShortCake

Woaa, chill, will ya?

This time i havnt done anythin!

-

-

-

**28.08.08**

**08:19 AM**

**From: **StrawberryShortCake

**To:** Shark-boy

Thats always it is, isnt it?

Its never YOU. Its always MY fucking fault.

-

-

-

**28.08.08**

**08:20 AM**

**From: **Shark-boy

**To:** StrawberryShortCake

Dont b such a drama queen.

Its been me plenty of times.

-

-

-

**28.08.08**

**08:21 AM**

**From: **StrawberryShortCake

**To:** Shark-boy

IM being dramatic?

What happened to 'ohh, EVERYBODY give me THE look cause i am just SO unbelievably amazing and every girl wants me'

(Suigetsu, please.

Dont flatter yourself.)

-

-

-

**28.08.08**

**08:22 AM**

**From: **Shark-boy

**To:** StrawberryShortCake

Thanks, kar. I didnt say half those things, but they R true :)

(Was tht an insult or a compliment?)

-

-

-

**28.08.08**

**08:22 AM**

**From: **StrawberryShortCake

**To:** Shark-boy

Youre SO stupid.

And not understanding.

And completely CLUELESS.

-

-

-

**28.08.08**

**08:23 AM**

**From: **Shark-boy

**To:** StrawberryShortCake

I believe youre forgetting hot, handsome, and unbelievably sexy.

-

-

-

**28.08.08**

**08:24 AM**

**From: **StrawberryShortCake

**To:** Shark-boy

Pfft.

You WISH.

-

-

-

**28.08.08**

**08:25 AM**

**From:** Shark-boy

**To:** StrawberryShortCake

:O

-

-

-

**28.08.08**

**08:26 AM**

**From: **StrawberryShortCake

**To:** Shark-boy

Im serious

-

-

-

**28.08.08**

**08:27 AM**

**From:** Shark-boy

**To:** StrawberryShortCake

Im insulted

-

-

-

**28.08.08**

**08:28 AM**

**From: **StrawberryShortCake

**To:** Shark-boy

Thats the point

-

-

-

**28.08.08**

**08:29 AM**

**From:** Shark-boy

**To:** StrawberryShortCake

U suc

-

-

-

**28.08.08**

**08:30 AM**

**From: **StrawberryShortCake

**To:** Shark-boy

I hate you.

-

-

-

-

**TBC**

-

-

* * *

_**Coming Soon…**_

05. SasuSaku. Nothing would make me happier than to feel the cartilage of his nose break after my fist connects with it.

-

_Please review, they motivate me to write! :)_


	5. boy, you're dangerous

wheels on the bus

**Digest: **Nothing would make me happier than to feel the cartilage of his nose break after my fist connects with it.

**Declare: **This chapter is in Sakura's point of view.

**Dedicate: **To Gabo 1602 (I am _not _neglecting you!), Zan (whom I force to look over my work against his will [Final Fantasy VI can _wait_. That lame clown-guy isn't going anywhere!]), and to everyone who was awesome enough to review! I love you guys!

**Disclaim: **I only own the plot.

* * *

-

-

**Sasuke**_Sakura_

-

-

* * *

**C h a p t e r – F i v e**

**Good Girls Go Bad**

_I make them good girls go bad_

_I make them good girls go bad_

_You were hanging in the corner_

_With your five be friends_

_You heard that I was trouble_

_But you couldn't resist_

_I make them good girls go bad_

_I make them good girls go-_

_Good girls go bad, bad, bad_

_Good girls go bad, bad, bad_

_Good girls go_

-Good Girls Go Bad by Cobra Starship

-

* * *

"Haruno, Sakura?"

"Present!" I say cheerily. Kakashi-sensei's eyes crinkle into a smile when he looks up at me. He calls a few more names, occasionally marking down a few absents. "Uchiha, Sasuke?"

Not here. And I frankly don't care where he is. I want to punch him. Really, really badly. Like, no joke. Nothing would make me happier than to feel the cartilage of his nose break after my fist connects with it. Seriously. I mean, what a _jerk!_ I make it crystal clear that he needs to return the book in a week, and what does he do?

NOT RETURN IT.

I found that out the hard way, when I had to check out a book for my social studies project, and the librarian tells me, 'Sorry, you can't check out any books if you have any that are overdue.' It's enough to make me scream. Or send him to the hospital.

"Gaara, do you know where Sasuke is?"Kakashi-sensei asks.

Erg. This routine is so tiring. He's going to say, 'no.'

"No."

SCORE! I deserve an award. An award that takes shape in a book that Sasuke borrowed.

Kakashi-sensei finishes taking attendance before going into a huge lecture about ninjas. It's so cool that we're having a whole unit on them! I take notes, occasionally doodling in the margins. I hate it when it comes time to study, because then I get distracted looking at them. I think my rainbows have improved since last year...

About mid-way through class the door opens, and Sasuke walks in. If I could, I would run up and _slug _him right now! Just because he's a freakin' punky-gothy person he thinks he could do whatever he wants!

I glare at him.

He doesn't say anything; he only tosses a late slip on Kakashi-sensei's desk and takes a seat next to Gaara. Kakashi-sensei doesn't even acknowledge his entrance. This happens every FREAKIN' day. Why hasn't he been suspended yet? Maybe some punishment will make him realize that he has responsibilities! Which include returning books!

I glare _harder._

* * *

"Sakura!" Ino shrieks at me from across the cafeteria.

I trudge towards the table she's sitting out with Karin, Tenten, and Hinata before slamming my tray down._ "Pig."_

Tenten raises her brown eyebrows. "Wow, what crawled up your ass and died?"

I roll my eyes at her antics before taking an angry bite out of my sandwich. "It's _Sasuke!_ I mean, I tell him to return the book on time, because I wanted to start Kurenai-sensei's project yesterday, but nooooo! _I _can't check anything out because the book _he_ checked out is overdue!"

They all blink at me a few times before Ino starts to giggle. GIGGLE? Oh, no. This is not time for the boar to go all hyena on me. Now is the time for her to act like the nice, concerned best friend she's _supposed _to me. "What's so funny?" I growl.

"Forehead," she says through her snickers. "Kurenai-sensei's project isn't due for a week. Take a chill pill, will you?"

That's all she can say? What type of advice is _that? _She's been hanging around Sai-sensei too long. Suggestions like that makes me want to rip out her ponytail and feed it to something large and slimy.

I don't know what facial expression I had, because then Karin starts to laugh. I sigh angrily. "Not helping, Kar."

Her giggles subside, and she regains some of her composure. Good. I might have had to practice breaking her nose before I break Sasuke's.

"W-Why don't you just ask him for it?" Hinata asks, smiling gently at me.

"No!" Tenten says sharply, "He should have the maturity to return a book by himself!" YES! GO TENTEN! I my thoughts _exactly!_

Karin sighs. "But since he clearly doesn't, Sakura needs to askhim to return it."

NO! Why is she always _right? _I mean, she hangs out with _Suigetsu! _Her sense of logic shouldn't be this sharp! "This is stupid. I shouldn't have to deal with this." I take another huge bite out my sandwich. "I mean, I do a good deed, letting him use my card, and what does he do? Be a total jerk in return." I snarl, talking with my mouth full.

Ino looks at me, disgusted. "Sweetie, just ask him for it back."

I scowl. She so badly doesn't care. WHY DOESN'T SHE AT LEAST _PRETEND _TO CARE? I mean, I pretend to care when she starts complaining how Temari hits on Shikamaru! Why doesn't she do the same for me?

Tenten beams at me. "Or would you like _me _to ask him for you?"

I glance at the brunette. "No. If anyone's going to punch him, it's going to be me."

And I _mean it._

* * *

Where.

Is.

HE?

Gah! I've been looking all over for him! I mean, after I ate lunch I ditched my friends just so I could have this fated confrontation with him. And now, he decides not show! The _nerve _of him!

I see him with his three friends. Gaara and he are leaning against the lockers and Naruto and Kiba are sitting on the floor in front of them. Excellent. An audience I can humiliate him in front of.

"Sasuke!" I snarl.

All four of them turn and look at me. He raises an eyebrow at me.

Geez, is this guy incapable of speech? Why doesn't he just be normal and ask me what I want? I give him a sweet smile. "We still need to work on those social skills." My rant was interrupted by Kiba and Naruto exploding into laughter. Gaara smirks and elbows Sasuke, who's scowling. Wow. I think I'm a sadist. I shouldn't feel so good after dissing someone.

I wait for their laughter to die down before continuing. "Anyway, as nice as it is to be having a _conversation _with you, I need the library book back. Now." I say.

He looks me right in the eye. Oh wow, his gaze is intense. I feel like he's trying to look into my soul. Or my brain. Or something. But oh my gosh, he's always been good-looking, but has he always been _this _hot? I feel my face heat up.

He smirks.

That cocky _idiot!_ That is NOT the reaction I was looking for! I wanted him to get down on his hands and knees and beg, no, _wail_, for forgiveness. Or at least give me an apology. But just because he's hot and is making me blush he's _smirking_?

"I already gave it back."

...Huh?

What a liar! "No, you didn't! I went to the library yesterday and it said your book was _overdue_."

Still smirking, he shakes his head a little. "I gave it back this morning."

I feel my jaw drop. He has _got _to joking. "You're _kidding."_

He shakes his head again.

Ouch. I think I need some ice for that burn. "Oh."

His smirk widens. Never mind, not ice. I think I need a freakin' ice_berg_. "Oh... umm... well." I say awkwardly.

I need to get out of here before I melt into the floor. "I'll just, go." I say, turning around and walking away. Very, very quickly.

Shoot! I'm so embarrassed it's not even funny. That is the LAST time I'm listening to the idiots I call my friends. I mean, he returned it this MORNING? How ... wait. I stop walking. I turn around to look at him. All four guys are still looking at me. "Sasuke?" I ask.

He raises an eyebrow. I take this as the signal to continue. "Is that why you were late for school?"

He gives me a curt nod.

WHAT?

_No!_

Now I feel _bad_. This is SO unfair! Seriously! Now _I'm_ the bad guy! And I don't do 'bad!' "Why did you do that?" I demand. I cannot believe he missed class for me! This is so far from cool I feel like I'm going to sweat.

He gives me a blank stare. "You told me to return it."

I let out an exaggerated sigh. "But you didn't need to miss _class_ for it! What are you, stupid?"

He opens his mouth to retort when Naruto interrupts. "Finally someone else agrees with me!"

"You know what I mean!" I snarl, shooting the blond a glare.

I turn my attention back to Sasuke. He's giving me a weird look. I immediately look away. This _sucks_. First I embarrass him in front of his friends, and now I'm insulting him! Could I be any more of a jerk? "You didn't need to do that." I say quietly, looking back at him.

It might be my imagination, but I think his eyes soften slightly. "I know." He says.

He abruptly gets up from leaning against the locker, turns around and opens it. Wow, his locker's neater than mine. He grabs a few books for our next class before slamming it shut. Great. My next class is with him. "Come on," he says to me, "Let's go to math."

My eyes widen. "What?"

"Don't make me repeat myself." He says, the corner of his mouth lifting slightly.

I open my mouth, but no sound comes out. Why are we walking to math together? Besides the fact that we're in the same class, this is only the second time I've ever spoken to him. And I've made my self look like a complete and utter moron. A _mean_ moron. And the only reason he's probably walking me to class because he thinks I'm a mean moron that will get lost, even though my locker is right next to the classroom. But since he _did _offer...

"Okay."

-

-

-

-

**TBC**

* * *

**Disclose: **Thanks for all the votes on who Ino and Temari should end up with :) Very soon I'm going to need to know exactly what pairings this story will have, so between now and the time I put up the next chapter is your final chance to vote! Again, the choices are:

InoxGaara

InoxKiba

InoxShikamaru

TemarixShikamaru

TemarixKiba

TemarixHidan

If you guys can **vote **in a **review**, that would be EPIC! :D

-

_**Coming Soon...**_

06. NaruHina. Diary, he asked to borrow a pencil. I tried really hard not to faint. I really did.

_-_

_Please review! They motivate me to write :)_


	6. and i don't know why

wheels on the bus

**Digest: **Diary, he asked to borrow a pencil. I tried really hard not to faint. I really did.

**Dedicate: **To the idiot who broke my video camera (Zan, I hate you), Gabo 1602 (now you _definitely_ can't complain xD ), and everyone who reviewed, favourited, and alerted my story! You guys are _awesome!_

**Disclaim: **I only own the plot.

* * *

-

-

**Naruto**_Hinata_

-

-

* * *

**C h a p t e r – S i x**

**Unwell**

_But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell_

_I know, right now you can't tell_

_But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see_

_A different side of me_

_I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired_

_I know, right now you don't care_

_But soon enough, you're gonna think of me_

_And how I used to be_

-Unwell by Matchbox 20

**-**

* * *

**Monday, September 1st**

Dear Diary,

I love this school, and it's only been a week!

Sakura and Ino are in a lot of my classes, so it was really nice to start the year with friends! But there's this one really cute boy who is in all my classes, his name's Sasuke. Sakura says that every girl at Leaf Academy has liked him at least once, or at least think he's really, really hot.

And he is, I admit, but I don't like him like _that. _I've tried to speak to him a couple times, but he didn't encourage conversation. He's always late for class, and when he is in class, he's constantly texting his best friend.

Naruto Uzumaki.

**

* * *

**

Saturday, September 6th

Dear Diary,

Today Karin asked what the markings on my forearm were. I told her the story- Our freshmen year, Chouji wanted a tattoo, so Shino and I went along. Chouji got two swirls of his cheeks, and Shino claims he got a tattoo as well, but I'm not sure where he got it or what it was of.

They both convinced me to get a tattoo. I got the Hyuuga clan symbol, the flame, an inch above my wrist. It's just the outline, but I love it. It's nice and patriotic.

Naruto has whisker tattoos; three on each cheek. The middle ones are little bit longer than the others but it's only noticeable if you look closely.

Sasuke has a tattoo on his neck. It's kind of weird, and difficult not to stare at. Today he actually caught me staring. He told me not to be so obvious or people will get the wrong message. I don't understand. For all he knows, I, like half of the girls in this school, could like him. But he said it weirdly. Like he was implying something.

I think he knows I like Naruto.

**

* * *

**

Tuesday, September 9th

Dear Diary,

Tenten just told me that Ino's birthday is on the twenty-third!

I'm going to make a list of things I might be able to get her:

**PRESENT IDEAS FOR INO YAMANAKA**

Days Until Ino's Birthday: **14**

**01**. **Jewellery**

Pro: It's easy

Con: It's unoriginal

**02. Makeup**

Pro: She will use it

Con: She might think I'm implying she needs it

… I can't think of any more.

**

* * *

**

Saturday, September 13th

Dear Diary,

Today there were sport tryouts. The sports were soccer and cross-country. Neji is the captain of the boy's soccer team, and Tenten's the captain for the girl's. Naruto tried out for soccer, but I was too scared to stay and watch. I was thinking that maybe I'd try out for soccer so I could be closer to him.

Tenten later asked if I was trying out for a sport.

I said no.

Karin says she doesn't play sports. Every time she does, the ball hits her face and breaks her glasses. So instead she's in the Tech Club. She said I should join a club, colleges like it when people are in clubs.

I think I'll join the art club.

Lots of Love,

_-Hinata_

Days Until Ino's Birthday: **10**

**03. Clothes**

Pro: You can never have enough

Con: It might not fit her

**04. Shoes**

Pro: We have the same shoe size

Con: She might not like them

**05. A Movie**

Pro: Ino loves movies

Con: She might already have it

**

* * *

**

Monday, September 15th

Dear Diary,

I asked Sakura about clubs here. She said if I wanted to join the art club I would need to speak to Sai-sensei, the club's supervisor.

Sai-sensei... as in... the Student Councillor. I suddenly thought that maybe being club-less wouldn't be such a bad idea.

Sakura offered to introduce me. I couldn't refuse.

After class she brought be to the art room. Sai-sensei was the only one there. He seemed really nice and smiled a lot, even though some of his smiles seemed kind of fake. He looked at a painting I've been working on since school started. He said it was really good, and that he'd be happy to have such a talented artist in the club.

I blushed.

_-Hinata_

Days Until Ino's Birthday: **8**

**06. A Diary**

Pro: Diaries help you think

Con: I don't think she'll ever use it

**07. A Book**

Pro: She loves anything romantic

Con: She doesn't like to read

**08. A Stuffed Animal**

Pro: Everyone loves stuffed animals

Con: It's kind of childish

**

* * *

**

Friday, September 19th

Diary,

I accidently bumped into Naruto in the hallway.

What if he thinks I did it on purpose because I'm an awful, horrible person? Or what if he thinks I'm a klutz and trip over my own feet and he doesn't like clumsy people? And by the time I actually managed to stutter out an apology, he was already halfway down the hall!

I'm so embarrassed!

Sincerely,

_-Hinata_

Days Until Ino's Birthday: **4**

**09. Chocolate**

Pro: It's yummy

Con: Ino's always on a diet

**10. Flowers**

Pro: Her family owns a flower shop, so she'll definitely appreciate them

Con: I want to give something that will last longer

I don't know what I'm going to do! I have to buy her present this weekend!

I think I'll ask the others what they're getting her.

**

* * *

**

Sunday, September 22nd

Dearest Diary,

Ino's seventeenth birthday is tomorrow. Tenten and Karin are already seventeen, I turn seventeen in December and Sakura turns seventeen in March. I bought Ino a stuffed teddy bear. I hope she likes it.

Karin and I made the cake while Tenten and Sakura distracted Ino. It's a strawberry cake with a Cool whip 'frosting' (Ino's on another diet, so everything's low fat). We put actual strawberries around the top and wrote "Ino" in the centre with blueberries. It looked very pretty.

Sincerely,

_-Hinata_

* * *

**Tuesday, September 23rd**

Dear Diary,

Today was Ino's party. During our free period, Sakura and I went into Tenten and Karin's dorm and decorated the whole place (it would have been in our dorm, but Sakura has her stuff all over the floor, so it was too messy). There were so many balloons you couldn't see the ceiling!

After school all of us went to our respective sports/clubs (art was really fun. There aren't very many people in the club, so we all talked while Sai-sensei blasted Three Days Grace. They're Shino's favourite band, so I was singing along to all the songs. Sai-sensei said I have a really good voice and should join the choir. I could never join the choir. I'm too scared to sing in front of people).

Tech and art ended before the sports, so Karin and I made the finishing touches to the room. When Sakura, Tenten, and Ino walked in, we all screamed 'SURPRISE!' Ino squealed and started jumping around as if she won the lottery.

We all ate, watched movies, and went to sleep at two in the morning.

I'm lucky I had no homework.

Love,

_-Hinata_

_

* * *

_

**Friday, September 26th**

Dear Diary,

Today was the Back to School dance.

I don't own any nice clothes, so I borrowed some from Ino. Karin, Tenten, Sakura, and I got ready at Ino's dorm, since she doesn't have a roommate, which is good since all of her clothes take up both closets.

Everyone looked so pretty.

And I felt so underdressed.

For an aspiring artist, what I wore was incredibly uninspiring.

But Tenten said I looked pretty, so I didn't complain.

The dance was held in the gym. It smelled like sweat, the music was fast, the lights were dimmed, and the drinks were spiked. Ino told me that Shikamaru told her that Naruto was the one who spiked it.

I didn't dance at all, but Tenten danced with Neji and a boy with a bowl-cut, Karin with a boy with silver hair and a tall boy with orange hair, Ino danced with Shikamaru (who also danced with a girl with dirty blonde hair in four pigtails, which made Ino and her get into a huge fight. One of Ino's nails scratched the girl and drew blood. Ino and Shikamaru disappeared after and I haven't seen them since).

Sakura danced with Naruto.

I left after their third dance in a row.

I went up onto the roof because I wanted to be alone for a while, but someone else was up there. Sasuke. He was smoking. Our conversation went something like this:

Me: Why are you smoking (I was stuttering)

Him: *shrugs* Why aren't you dancing with the idiot?

Me: *starts hyperventilating* (I never thought he would actually confront me with it!)

Him: *raises an eyebrow*

Me: I'm too scared. (I was stammering so much it was incomprehensible to my own ears)

Him: *puts out the cigarette and stands up* You shouldn't be.

He walked away after. I don't understand him; he's so confusing! I know I shouldn't be afraid to talk to Naruto, but it's just… I really like him, and I guess I'm afraid if I talk to him I'll say something stupid and he won't like me. Plus I think he likes Sakura, which makes sense because Sakura's smart, funny, and beautiful.

We're having a sleepover in Karin's dorm later, and I don't know how I'm going to act around Sakura. I mean, I can't be angry with her for dancing with Naruto- it's not like I own him or she even knows I like him.

I guess I'll just try to act normal.

Love,

_-Hinata_

-

-

-

-

**TBC**

**-**

**-**

* * *

**Disclose: **My document uploader is messed up. So if there are any rulers that appear in the wrong place, or things are not centred when they should me, I'm really sorry. I uploaded this chapter a few weeks ago, and it was so screwed up I had to take it down, so I'm also sorry if there was any confusion there.

-

_**Coming Soon...**_

07. InoShikaTema. "Are you breaking up with me?" He took one look at the knife in her hands. "No."

-

_Please review! They motivate me to write!_


End file.
